Doki Doki! The Coolest Fight Tournament Ever for The Coolest Fighters!
by OtakuOne
Summary: Rikka and the others held a tournament about who's worthy to go to the Unseen Horizon! Who will ever win? (Yes, the title is intentional.)


**Yes, the title is very long. Heh, now, CMON! LETS GOO!**

* * *

"..." Silence filled the room.

The 4 girls that always sat near the kotatsu were unusually quiet. What are they doing today? Nothing. Nothing at all. They were so bored that they can't talk and do something.

"... So.." A girl that has a hair tied into twin tails were the first one to break the silence.

"What are we gonna do in the Prologue chapter?" Yeah.. They're too silent at the Prologue chapter.

"Are we just gonna be deathly quiet?"

"Maybe." The girl that has brown long hair spoke, she was tired of doing nothing.

"We could just nap.. Heehee.." The (always) sleepy girl with short black hair slowly talked.

"What are we gonna do? Master?"

"Hmm.. It's true that we have nothing to do while the evil guys are doing something.." The dark-purple haired girl spoke in a boring demeanor.

"Don't mix your delusions in this situation. We really don't have something to do." Nibutani answered back.

"Hmm.." Everyone was spacing out..

Until a certain person said an idea.

"Let's.."

"Call someone." Dekomori said as she gave up thinking about it.

"But.. Who are we gonna call?" said Nibutani.

"You're so dumb Fake Mori Summer.. The true Mori Summer could answer that question. The answer is.. You say it Master!"

"Do do do! We could call Yuuta!"

"But he's on cleaning duty! Also, was that "Do do do" necessary?" Nibutani answered back.

"Your right.. Then let's force Yuuta to come here!"

"Eh?! But he..."

* * *

"Achoo!" Yuuta sneezed as he clean.

"Are you okay? Was someone talking about you?"

"I'm okay.. Also, I probably know who are those 'someone' already.." Yuuta answered back to Male Student A.

* * *

5 minutes later, the girls are still thinking about what to do.

"We have no choice but to force Yuuta to co-"

 _ ***slides***_

Everyone looked at the door, Yuuta came in.

"Huh? Why is everyone are all staring at me?" Yuuta said as he received glares from everyone.

"Well, speak of the devil." Nibutani reacted as Yuuta came in.

"Eh? Now I know why I sneezed.. I was right.." Yuuta said as he thought about the sneeze earlier.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Yuuta asked.

Silence filled the room.

"..." It was a silent atmosphere.

"Don't tell me... You guys have nothing to do?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, we have something to do! We're just deathly quiet because we were in the middle of a deathful situation." Dekomori had a sweat running from her forehead. However, because of her horrible lying, Yuuta already know that it's a lie.

"... I probably know the situation now.. I'll call someone who can help.." Yuuta sighed as he talked.

* * *

"So, you guys have nothing to do? I see.. I, Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII, will say an idea that everyone can enjoy!" The pink haired girl that has a heart sticker in her face said energetically. She was the only one that they can rely on.

"Let's.." Everyone was excited in what will Shinchimiya say.

"What what?" Even Rikka is excited.

"Hold..."

"Er.. I don't mean to interrupt but it's taking so long for you to say it." Nibutani said as she was getting impatient.

"Let's hold a tournament!" Shinchimiya said in a cheerful manner.

"Oh.. I see, I see. We will hold a tournament for the person who will be worthy to go to the Unseen Horizon." Rikka said, she agreed instantly to the idea of a tournament.

"... It's most preferable if we don't hold a pointless tournament." Yuuta and Nibutani said in sync.

"Ehh.. But it's great! Right, Master?" Rikka nodded in agreement.

"How about voting about who wants the tournament and who doesn't?" Kumin said as she woke up from the noise.

"That may be a deathly good idea.." Dekomori agreed about the voting thingy.

"Everyone will write on the paper about if you want to or if you don't want to then put it in this box?"

"Yes.."

"Alright, let's vote.. Everyone, put all your papers here if you're done." Nibutani said.

* * *

A minute has passed and it's time to see if they're going to hold a tournament or not!

"We will now see.."

"If we're going to hold a tournament or not!" Nibutani said as she picked some papers.

"1 yes.." Nibutani sweated. She was hoping not to hold a tournament. Of course, Yuuta is sweating too.

"2 yes.."

"1 no.."

"2 no.."

* * *

 **Well, that's all for prologue chapter. I'm simply writing this story in my free time. I probably update this story once in a 2-3 days.. Or perhaps 1 day.**

 **Also, the voting results should be obvious by now, because of the title.**

 **The title will take a certain part next chapter. Hehe..**

 **Well, bye bye suckers!**

 **Your still here? How rude.**

 **For real now, bye! Tune in for the next chapter!**


End file.
